


About Last Night

by CatsBalletHarveySpecter



Category: Darvey - Fandom, Suits - Fandom
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Darvey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter
Summary: Just weeks before Donna and Harvey are set to be married, Donna's friends throw her a surprise Bachelorette party that gets a little out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 (Intro)

Bzzzz. She flits on eye open, sunshine immediately working with the god-awful buzzing noise to increase the throbbing in her head. The world stays out of focus as she brings her hand to her throbbing head, forcing her second eye open.

Bzzzzzzz. That was strange, this rug looked an awful lot like the one in her office. Come to think of it, her bedroom had never been this bright. The world before her remained blurry as she shut her eyes once again and placed her other hand on her forehead, trying to stop the world from spinning.

Bzzzz. She reaches out, feeling around for her end-table searching for the phone so she can put an end to the horrible sound ringing in her ears. Only, instead of her hand coming to rest on her bedside table, it falls to the floor, colliding with the carpet and causing her to tumble off the sofa with a yelp.

"Keep it down, would you" she hears Samantha moan from somewhere out of sight.

She looks up from her spot on the floor, world finally coming to focus as she takes in the sight before her – her office, empty glasses strewn about, Samantha laying next to Katrina on the floor behind the couch she'd just fallen from. From her spot on the floor she catches a glimpse of her outfit; what was once a navy pant suit was now navy bottoms and an unbuttoned blouse, tied just below her breasts. Her heels were no where to be seen and she can only imagine what a matted mess her hair looks like beneath the veil that seems to still be in place.

She forces herself to sit up, propping her back against the couch as she allows the spinning world to still once again. Keeping one hand on her head, she slowly turns to view her colleagues who were also struggling to wake up.

They were supposed to have a nice night on the town, how the hell did they end up in her office?

.

.

"To the Future Mrs Specter!" Samantha toasts

"Cheers" the group choruses

"Are you taking his name?" Katrina asks Donna

"I've been wondering that myself" Jessica chimes in

Donna looks around at the wonderful group of women here to celebrate her. Samantha, Katrina, Gretchen and Jessica all smiling back at her, waiting for her to answer

"Paulsen-Specter" she smirks

"Well than, that calls for another round – to the future Mrs Paulsen-Specter"

.

.

Gretchen makes her way down the hall, tray of coffees in hand – after the way those girls were still partying when she left, they were going to need all the coffee they could find.

"Good morning Red" she chimes, handing her a coffee while surveying the office, thanking god she made the decision to leave when she did the previous

She gazes from the empty Thai food cartoons and empty tequila bottles to the first blonde who is laying face down on the carpet, wrapped in a pink feather boa. The stale alcohol stench lingering in in the office is nearly enough to make her gag as she moves to tidy up the empty containers littering the table. She picks up the vibrating cell phone and tucks it back into the Hermes bag that lays on the floor, contents spilled everywhere; ignoring the incoming call from: Harv.

"Drink it" she orders Donna who is still holding on to the coffee she'd been handed with her eyes sealed shut, presumably trying to stop herself from spinning.

She continues collecting the various bottles from around the office, laughing to herself as she comes across a napkin with a name and phone number sprawled across it and a handful of condoms. She grabs a discarded suit jacket off the floor and hangs it over the back of the desk chair, not letting it go unnoticed that the jacket clearly belonged to a male.

"Gretchen, what are you doing here?" the other blonde mumbles from where she's seated on the floor next to Donna. This one, she notes, has red lipstick drawings all over her face and struggles to smile as she also accepts a cup of coffee.

"And why does my arm hurt so badly" Samantha whines before indulging in the beverage

"What time is it?" Katrina asks, though it's hardly audible as she's still laying face down on the floor of Donna's office

"Its 10" Gretchen answers, helping her sit up

"Wait!" Donna suddenly jerks her head up, causing her to immediately regret the action and shut her eyes again, "How did we get here?" she finishes her thought before allowing herself to sink back down to lay on the floor.

"Why don't you go wake yourself up with some cold water and I'll fill you in on what I know" Gretchen offers, helping Donna to her feet and pointing her in the direction of the bathroom once she's stable standing.

Donna stumbles down the hall in the direction of the restroom where she gasps upon seeing her own reflection. Makeup smeared across her face, her eyes a mess of black smudges and her hair, once perfectly curled, had become matted and tangled in her veil. She stares blankly at her own reflection in the mirror, trying desperately to recall how they ended up at the firm. The night was all planned out, in typical Donna fashion she had it scheduled to a T. First, drinks at Sal's, then dancing at the Amo and finally a night cap at her favourite, Del Posto. Squinting, she racks her brain, trying to recall anything from the night before.

A call with her mother. Red lipstick. Tequila.

Flustered, she turns on the water and lets it run, dragging her fingers through her hair and letting out a frustrated sigh, she was Donna, she was supposed to know everything.

Table tops. Dancing. Tequila. Ray?

Ray? She was clearly mixing up the events of the past week with the events of last night. Poking her fingertip into the water and checking that it's warm enough, she dips both hands into the sink.

Harriet. Samba. An old barbers chair… the quickest vision of strong arms around her waist

Okay Donna, focus.

She drags her soaked hands over her face, freezing as they reach her cheeks. She quickly pulls her left hand away and shrieks as she examines it. In place of her engagement ring, a large blinking toy ring is sitting on her left finger, a ring that reads "Future Mrs" across the top.

She wanders back into her office to find Katrina and Samantha sitting on the couch, both slowly sipping on the coffee Gretchen had provided.

"Feeling any better?" Gretchen asks from where she's seated at Donna's desk

"Not exactly… Guys, we have a problem" she holds up her hand so they can see the shiny piece of plastic on her ring finger

"What the hell happened last night!"


	2. About Last Night - Part 2

Part 2

"Shit" Samantha curses, looking at the hunk of plastic on Donna's finger

"When did that happen?"

"Must have been sometime after I left" Gretchen answers

"And when did you leave?"

Seriously, why does my arm hurt so badly, did we get into a fight? Katrina, check for a bruise" Samantha whines again, shoving her arm towards Katrina so she can inspect it

"Well?" Samantha barks at the other blonde, who's face pales as she looks up at Samantha

"Is there a bruise?!"

"Not exactly…"

"Katrina!"

"It's… it's a tattoo"

"A what?!" Samantha screams and all three women scramble to see her arm

"What the hell is it? Let me see!" Samantha exclaims, trying her best to rotate her arm so the mark comes into view, but it's no use, she can't see it without a mirror.

Donna and Katrina can hardly keep their giggles to themselves as they watch Samantha get up and spin around trying to get a look, much like a dog chasing its tail.

"Hold still" Gretchen scolds her, snapping a picture of her arm and showing her

"What the hell is it?"

"It kind of looks like Tweety Bird" Katrina giggles harder, suddenly bursting in to a full blown laugh attack and she doubles over trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't know you were such a Bugs Bunny enthusiast Samantha" Donna laughs, earning both her and Katrina glares from Samantha.

"Anyone else have any more surprise tattoos?" Gretchen eyes the three women sitting on the couch, crossing her arms in disapproval

All three women inspect themselves and luckily none of them find any more surprises.

"Gretchen, care to fill the rest of us in on last night" Katrina asks

"I was just about to ask, how much do you remember?"

"I remember toasting at Sal's and heading out to dance… and that's all" Donna answers

"Well, Jessica and I left you youngings to the dancing, but you three wouldn't shut up about painting the town red so I have no idea where you went after… or what kind of stupid shit you got up to" she stares at Samantha

.

.

"I'm so glad we're doing this you guys" Donna drunkingly slurs as she pulls the two blondes in for a side hug

"You know what we should do after dancing?!" Katrina looks to her friends excitedly

"I've always wanted to throw water balloons off the roof of the firm"

.

.

"Alright Gretchen, talk us through what you remember" Donna pleads, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. She can't believe she doesn't remember what happened last night, it was so unlike her, but hopefully Gretchen's story will help jog her memory

"I remember my evening perfectly" she clarifies

"Jessica and I decided to call it a night when you three decided you'd had enough of Sal's and wanted to go dancing. When we left you were finishing off your drinks at the table still"

.

.

"I can't believe you two are actually getting married" Samantha grins at Donna

"Actually? Don't you mean finally" Katrina chuckles, clearly buzzed off the two margaritas she'd already downed

Donna's cheeks redden as she busy's herself with her own drink, avoiding responding to her friends statements. Her and Harvey had been together slightly less than a year and although it was no longer something they keep private at work, their work-home life balance was something she was still sensitive to. The initial reaction from their co-workers had been almost monochromatic and uniform, each of them saying something along the lines of 'It was about time', except for Louis, who as predicted needed a day. Jessica was the least surprised when Harvey told her over dinner in Chicago, insisting she'd seen it coming years ago and that she was glad they had finally put their pride aside and gone for it. Mike and Rachel had been over the moon at the news, and even Samantha who initially protested the relationship in lou of Robert's absence had come around to it. Despite the support from her friends, the finally term still got under her skin sometimes, and not for the reasons she thought it would. She didn't care what people thought of her relationship and she turned a blind eye when people whispered about how she got her promotion, what bothered her the most about the word finally was it served as a reminder for all that time they'd missed out on because they were too afraid to take the risk.

"I knew this day would come the minute he asked me to hire you and told me it was because you were special" Jessica smiles at her former colleague from across the table

"He said that?" She had no idea what Harvey had told Jessica so she could join him at the firm, she just assumed he'd called in a favour

"Donna, I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't think what you two had was special. In case you forgot, associates don't get secretaries"

She hadn't forgotten. Her and Harvey had always been the exception to the rule.

.

.

"So, we left Sal's to go dancing? But when did we have time to stop at a tattoo parlor?" Katrina looks to Gretchen

"And more importantly, why did we think it was a good idea to go to a tattoo parlor?" Samantha pouts

"Guys focus, my ring is still missing, and Harvey is going to freak out if I lost it. First things first, I think we need to go back to Sal's and see if anyone turned it in"

The two blondes nod from their place on the couch and Gretchen gives an approving hum from her seat at Donna's desk.

"Alright let's go, I'll have Ray meet us downstairs" Donna directs, reaching into her bag and fishing out her phone to message Ray. She notices she has three missed calls from Harvey this morning and her heart sinks. She wants to return his call, but she knows she can't until she finds her missing engagement ring. Clearing the missed call notification, she sends Ray a message and unties her blouse from where it is tied up Britney Spears style. She pulls the veil from her head and puts her tangled hair up in a messy bun, reaching around in her purse for her sunglasses and pulling out a Polaroid with them.

"Guys" she turns to where Katrina and Samantha are also attempting to make themselves look presentable; a presentable as one can be while wearing last nights outfit. Holding up the photo so they can see it, she watches as their eyes grow wide.

"First stop, Sal's. Second stop, Perry's Tattoo Shop" Katrina says

As they make their way to the elevator, Donna puts the photo back in her purse. A photo the features Samantha in an old red barbers chair, next to a bearded man with a long ponytail who is holding a needle to her arm while Donna and Katrina smile happily next to her; a neon sign reading "Perry's Tattoo Shop" shining overhead.

.

.

"Tell us the story again" Katrina pleads, sipping on yet another drink as the rest of the women turn their attention to Donna

"What story?"

"How he asked you"

Donna fiddles with her obnoxious veil that her friends made her wear and looks around the table at the four women decked out in pink boas and tiaras. She had specifically said no tacky bachelorette decorations, yet here she was four, nearly five drinks deep, covered in pink feathers and a "Future Mrs" sash and she had to admit, she was having a great time.

"Common, you guys know this story" she protests

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure" Jessica interjects. Yes, she'd know the red head and the lawyer had been dating, and Harvey had told her they were engaged on his last trip to Chicago, but she'd never heard how he decided to ask her.

Donna sighs and gives in, folding her hands over the table, she begins what has become her favourite story to tell. Favourite, because it summed up their relationship perfectly; timing had never been on their side.

"It was after work one night, Harvey had planned a surprise date night he refused to give me any details about, expect for that I was to meet him at the hot dog cart across from the carousel in Central Park. When I got there, I found him standing with that classic grin plastered to his face, picnic basket in hand and I couldn't help myself from laughing, because picnics are SO not Harvey. But I played along and followed him to a spot in the grass across from the pond and helped him set up the blanket he brought for us to sit on"

She pauses to sip her drink before continuing, all eyes trained on her as she proceeded to tell the story.

"It was a pretty typical date, aside from the fact he packed us a picnic, but I could tell something was off, there was something he wasn't telling me. When I asked him what was on his mind he asked why I though something was on his mind and I told him that I knew because it's what I do. He got all flustered and kept looking at his hands which were fiddling with the sleeves on his shirt and he told me he'd talked to my father earlier. My first thought was that my father was in trouble again, but as he started fishing around in his jacket pocket I realized what he was doing. As he finally freed the box from his pocket, it started to sprinkle rain and he propped himself on one knee and took my hands in his. Then it really started to rain hard and everyone around us began to run for shelter and I could see the disappointment on his face. He got up and asked if I wanted to make a run for it so I didn't ruin my dress and I told him I could care less about the dress and that he should finish what he was saying. He asked if I was sure and I'm pretty sure I nodded, because at that point I was to caught up in the moment to care enough to remember and he dropped back onto one knee in the pouring rain and took my hands again. Then he looked up at me and told me there was no one else he'd rather spend the rest of his life with and asked me to marry him. We spent an hour in that pouring rain, just enjoying the moment"

.

.

"Good morning ladies, Ms Paulsen" Ray greets the four of them as they approach the Lexus waiting for them at the curb

"Good to see you all again" he smiles, opening the back door for them

"Again?" Samantha and Katrina echo

"You saw me last night when I dropped you off at Perry's"

"You drove us there?!" the girls cry in unison

"Yes, Mr. Specter called and said you ladies needed a ride"

"Ray, do you know why we wanted to go to Perry's?" Donna asks him from the backseat

"You were saying something about a bet with Ms Wheeler, but I didn't catch what the bet was"

"I bet I can guess what the wager was" Katrina snickers, earning her a gentle swat in the arm from Samantha and a chuckle from Gretchen in the passenger's seat

"Thank you Ray"

.

They stroll through the door of Sal's, finding it abandoned except for a waitress and a bar tender who are both cleaning glasses behind the bar. Making their way over to the bar, she spots the table they were at the night before and suddenly she remembers discussing "the one"

.

.

After the story of Harvey's proposal, the girls ordered three more rounds of tequila shots and it was safe to say they were all feeling pretty damn good.

"Donna you're so lucky you found the oneeee" Katrina leans into the red head's side with a smile

"Alright, let's take it easy on the drinks" she tells her, "You'll find him, I know you will" Donna pats her head in support

"What if I found him but he's someone else's one?" she pouts

"Then he's not THE ONE" Samantha emphasizes, "He's like the two, or the six" she laughs, her buzz clearly having moved well beyond a buzz

"I wish he was, he was so cute… and smart… he's going to be a great lawyer" she rambles

"Wait, are we talking about Brian?" Donna asks

"Brian brian?! Like your former associate?" Samantha adds and Katrina nods

"I don't want to talk about it" Katrina sulks

"I love this song!" Donna exclaims, swaying to the music as she mouths along with the radio

~ If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain~

~ If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain~

Soon the other's join in and they're screaming the words at the top of their lungs in the middle of the bar, too drunk to care that all eyes are on them.

.

.

Donna clears her throat, grabbing the attention of the women behind the counter who looks up at the group of women.

"I'm sorry, we're closed" she offers them a polite smile

"Sorry, we don't mean to bother you, but we were here last night and were wondering if anyone had turned in an engagement ring?" Donna smiles at the girl

The woman's eyes shift between them, studying their tangled hair and crumpled outfits – clearly from the previous evening, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"I'm sorry we haven't"

Donna's face falls and on instinct her right hand runs over her bare left hand where her ring should be.

"Would you mind giving us a call if anything turns up?" Samantha asks the women, handing her a business card

"Absolutely. I hope you find what your looking for!" she calls after them

"Don't worry about it Donna, we still have a few places to check before you can worry, okay?" Katrina tries to comfort her as they work their way back to where Ray is waiting.

"How am I supposed to go home to Harvey without my ring?" she whispers

.

.

"Back so soon" the man with the ponytail greets them

"You remember us?"

"How could I forget? It's not every day three attractive young women come marching in here demanding a Looney Tunes tattoo"

"You haven't seen an engagement ring, have you?" Donna asks hopefully

"Sorry doll, I can't say I have"

"Alright well thanks anyways, I guess we should head to the Amo" Donna sighs, feeling suddenly hopeful that the ring will be there

"How do you know which one we went to?" Katrina asks

"Please, if I wanted to go dancing, there is only one place I would go" Donna says, following Katrina out the door

"Samantha are you coming?" she calls back over her shoulder

"I'll be there in a minute, just making a removal appointment"

.

.

"If I win, you have to call Louis and ask him about his cats dietary restrictions!"

"Alright, but if I win, you have to get a Tweety Bird Tattoo!"

"It's on Paulsen!"

"Let's shake on it, Wheeler"

.

.  
"I can't believe you two are making me go through with this" Samantha protests as they enter Perry's

"A bet's a bet, unless you want to go back on your word" Donna challenges

"I can't believe I lost! I really thought Katrina would be a terrible flirt"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it's just, Brian, really?"

"How can I help you ladies?" the bearded man greets them

"She'd like one Tweety Bird, please" Katrina grins

.

.

The Amo is fairly empty as they make their way towards the hostess, seeing as they had just opened for lunch a half hour before the girls arrived. The booths lining the walls filled with people enjoying their afternoon tea and the music of the jazz band playing on stage. The soft sounds fill the air and trigger the image of horns and twirling from the night before.

.

.

A Spanish song echoed through the club as party goers twirled and shimmied to the sounds of the brass instruments.

"Get up here!" Katrina instructed Samantha, holding out a hand to help her onto the bar she and Donna were dancing on. She doubts they're supposed to be on the bar, but no one in their right mind was going to put and end to the three hammered young women shaking their hips to the beat.

Samantha offers a small nod to the man she was previously dancing with and takes Katrina's hand, joining her and Donna up on the bar.

"Thanks" Samantha smiles at her

"I'm a great wing woman and you looked like you needed saving"

"That guy was the worst dancer I've ever seen" Samantha laughs

"Then you've never seen Bill from accounting try and dance at the holiday party's" Donna yells over the music, taking Katrina's hand in hers and twirling her around, finishing the move with a dramatic dip which sends all three girls into a giggle fit.

"I dated this guy once, Trent, what a great dancer" Samantha sighs, "And that's not all he was good at"

"Katrina, 3 o'clock" Donna nods in the direction of a tall brunette in a navy blazer making his way across the dance floor, eyeing Katrina as he passed them

"It's already 3?!" the drunk blonde exclaims

"Oh my god… no, there" Samantha takes her face in her hand and turns her to face the man who is now ordering a drink at the end of the bar, almost directly beneath them

Not realizing how loud they were being, the man looks up and locks eyes with Katrina, who can't hide the fact that she had been caught staring

"Hi" he calls up at her

"Hi" she smiles back

"Go down thereeeee" Donna whispers to her, nudging her towards the edge of the bar

"Do you ladies need a hand getting down?"

.

.

.

.

"What can I help you ladies with?" the young girl smiles up at them

"We were actually here last night and were wondering if anyone had found an engagement ring" Samantha politely smiles while patting Donna's arm to help keep her calm

"I'm not sure, let me ask the manager" the girl says, excusing herself and heading into the back leaving Donna to nervously pick at her finger nails while they waited. Her phone rings in her bag and she fishes it out to see Harvey's picture lighting up the screen. She declines the call with a sigh and drops the phone into her bag, the ring had to be here, it just had to be.

.

.

"You're telling me in all those years you two never hooked up?"

"We hooked up once, and it was between working at the DA's office and the firm"

"We know that, I mean after that, at the firm" Samantha winks

"Never"

"Common Donna, he way you two were dancing at Louis' wedding, I don't dance with my boss like that" Katrina interjects

"Because your boss is Louis" Samantha smirks, signalling for the bartender to bring over another round

.

.

The hostess returns from the back and the look on her face alone is enough to tell Donna what she feared the most, the ring wasn't here. She closes her eyes and tries to compose her thoughts, trying to think of anything they hadn't already thought of. She doubts they went anywhere after dancing, yet somehow, they ended up back at the firm and not at her apartment (well, her and Harvey's apartment). Maybe, if she was lucky, the ring was somewhere in her office. She sighs as they get ready to leave, desperate to find her ring and get home and crawl into bed next to Harvey.

A waitress walks buy them with a tray of food and pauses when she spots them. She turns to Donna and asks "How'd it make out with that guy last night?"

"What guy?" she asks, all colour draining from her face

"You know, tall, handsome, couldn't keep his hands off you? Did you end up going home with him? He looked like a great kisser"

Donna all but passes out at the girl's words and Samantha throws her arm around her shoulder to steady her. She sees Samantha's lips moving but all she hears is white noise. She lets the tears begin to fall as they make there way out of the building. She didn't have her engagement ring and after she told Harvey what she just found out about kissing some guy at the bar, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have a fiancé either.


	3. About Last Night - Part 3

About Last Night - Part 3

"What's your name"

"Katrina" she calls out over the music, reaching out her hand to shake hands with the man who'd helped them off the bar. Donna and Samantha had retreated to a spot behind her, still in earshot but not close enough to intrude.

"Mason" he introduces himself, flashing her a smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth which only drew more attention towards his chiseled features accentuated by his piercing blue eyes.

"So, Katrina" he grins, stepping closer to her and motioning for her to lean towards him before whispering his next words

"Do you think you could introduce me to your red-headed friend over there"

.

.

Once outside, Samantha plops Donna down on a bench and joins Katrina on the other side of her, waiting for her to say something; anything.

"Donna" Katrina brushes a strand of red hair out of Donna's eye, watching as the tears that had begun to well in them trickled down her cheeks.

"Donna, it's going to be okay" she tries again, forcing Donna to turn and look at her rather than down at her shoes.

"It's not. It's not going to be okay Katrina. None of this is okay. Not only did I lose my engagement ring but apparently, I kissed some guy I don't even remember kissing!" she bursts, giving in to her urge to cry and letting her shoulders shake with tears as she drops her head into her hands.

"I'm sure Harvey will understand, he loves you" Katrina reassures, rubbing Donna's back and trying to calm her while Samantha has yet to say or do anything comforting; due to her inability to think of anything that could be helpful in this moment.

"He won't once I tell him" she cries again, closing her eyes as the realization of the situation washes over her once again. The reality of her words echoing through her ears. He won't love her anymore, he couldn't. Not after what his mother did to his father, there was no coming back from this.

What she doesn't understand is how she could have let this happen. She'd spent years dreaming of what it would be like to kiss Harvey, to truly be with him and subconsciously she knows no part of her, no matter how intoxicated would ever want to be in the arms of another man. But in her hung-over state of exhaustion, filled with the panic brought about by a missing ring, that part of her subconscious doesn't quite kick in and she was left feeling heartbroken and confused over her own supposed actions.

"I don't actually remember seeing you with anyone last night, do you?" Samantha looks to Katrina.

"No, I don't. Maybe that women is mistaking you for someone else? The Donna I know is so in love with Harvey Specter she wouldn't even flatter another man by giving him the time of day, how do we know that you really did kiss someone else?"

Donna perks up at the words of the blondes, it was true, if none of them remembered it happening, maybe it didn't. A blaring ringing sound interrupts the silence and when Donna doesn't move to retrieve her phone from her bag, Samantha fishes it out and answers the incoming call from an unknown number, placing it on speaker phone so Donna can hear who's calling her.

"Hey Donna, it's Mason from last night. I was just calling to take you up on your offer, 3:30 works perfectly."

Samantha panics and mumbles something about Donna needing to call him back before hanging up and reaching for Donna's hand, "Donna, this doesn't mean… we still don't know..."

"But it looks pretty damn likely, doesn't it! If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to head home. I have to tell Harvey what happened, and I'd rather get it over with sooner rather than later" she mumbles, exhaustion suddenly evident across her face as she sighs in defeat and heads towards where Ray is parked.

"What about your ring?" Katrina calls after her.

"After I tell Harvey, I won't need it anyways"

.

.

Slumping into the back of Ray's car she forces her eyes shut and once again lets the tears begin to fall freely, giving in to the self-pity party she feels coming on. She can't believe she messed up the one thing she was always certain of, her only life constant. Even when they weren't together, she could always count on Harvey to be on her side. Worst of all, she can't believe she hurt the man she loved so deeply.

You wouldn't do this. You know yourself better than this, you love that man; echoes through her mind, yet somehow, apparently, she did do this. She became the one thing he couldn't stand, and she would never forgive herself for it.

Her phone rings from inside her purse once again and rather than let it go to voicemail, she answers it with a snappy "What," reflecting the anger she was harboring for herself on whoever the caller was.

"Woah, Donna, is everything okay? I was just calling to see how last night was, I'm sorry again I couldn't make it."

She breaks at the sound of her best friend's voice on the other end of the line, wholesomely asking how her night had been and apologizing yet again for not being able to make it. A small wail leaves her lips in response as the tears begin to fall harder and she has to gasp to catch her breath to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Donna?! Are you okay?"

"No" she whispers into the phone, wiping her tears on the back of her sleeves.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rachel asks, patiently waiting for Donna to catch her breath and tell her what was going on.

"It's over Rach" she cries

"What's over?"

"Me and Harvey"

"You guys broke up?!"

"No, but we will once I tell him"

"Tell him? Tell him what? Donna, slow down, breathe and tell me what happened."

"That's exactly it I can't tell you what happened because I don't remember! But this morning we went back to the bar to look for my engagement ring and apparently I kissed some guy at the bar last night and I don't see how Harvey is ever going to overlook that."

"Hold on a second, you lost your ring?"

"Yes" Donna whimpers into the receiver

"Where?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be in this mess. Rach, all I know is I woke up in my office with no memory of last night, I can't find my ring and the girl at the bar asked me if I went home with the handsome man I kissed. And now I have to go home and tell that exact story to my fiancé who can't stand infidelity and I really messed up Rach" she blubbers into the phone, words coming out mumbled as she talks through her sobs.

"Donna, Harvey loves you" Rachel rations.

"That doesn't mean he's going to be able to look past this. Or that I'm going to be able to forgive myself for it either."

"Donna, listen to me. You made a mistake. I know it doesn't happen to you often but you're only human, you're allowed to make mistakes"

"But what if this mistake costs me the one thing it would kill me to lose?" she sniffles, the tears falling less rapidly than before but still falling, nonetheless.

"Donna, I'm going to tell you something about Logan Saunders and I need you to listen to me. Kissing Logan was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made, and telling Mike was the hardest thing I've ever done but it was the right thing to do. Yes, he was angry, and it took us some time apart to move past it, but we did move past it and we're stronger for that. I'm not saying what happened wasn't wrong, but it was a mistake and I know that you two will get past this. And before you can say that Mike is not Harvey, because Harvey had to deal with his mother's affair as a child, you should know, Harvey was one of the people that convinced Mike to forgive me and move past everything. You are not your mistakes Donna."

"Thanks Rach" Donna says, wiping the last of her tears away leaving her with red-rimmed puffy eyes.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay" Donna says before hanging up and tossing her phone back into her bag, sinking against the car window and watching the city pass by in a blur as they approach the apartment.

She tries desperately to think back to the previous evening, hoping something would jog her memory like being in the bar brought back a few odds and ends of conversations, but nothing came to her. Pulling up to the curb outside of the building, Ray rounds the car and opens her door, turning to her as she steps out onto the sidewalk,

"Whatever it is, it isn't worth the trouble. I've seen the way he looks at you. In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him care about anyone the way he cares about you"

And with a small nod he rounds the car again and climbs back into the driver's seat, leaving Donna with no choice but to head inside and tell Harvey about her night; at least what she'd been told about her night.

.

.

"I just don't understand where that ring could possibly have gone" Katrina turns towards Samantha as they step into the elevator back at the firm.

"I don't understand why Donna would be kissing anyone that isn't Harvey. Have you seen the way they look at each other? It's like a couple of love sick puppy dogs" Samantha scoffs as the doors close behind them.

At the sound of the ding, she's suddenly drawn back into the night before.

"We need to go to the roof!"

.

.

"Three, Two, One!" the three girls yelled in unison, tossing their make-shift-condom-turned -water-balloons off of the roof and watching as they splatter across the side-walk below, nearly missing a couple strolling by. The girls quickly duck and start giggling, falling to the floor after the man they nearly hit starts looking around frantically at the sky, wondering where the object came from.

"This was the greatest idea EVER!" Katrina yells, wrapping her arms around herself from her place on the floor next to Donna and Samantha.

"Robert was right. He told me once that I would learn to love this place and the people in it"

"Look who's getting sappy now" Donna teases, leaning her head against Katrina's shoulder before getting up to grab more balloons

"Where did you find all these condoms anyways?" Samantha joins her at the edge, getting ready to launch a new set of balloons at the next unsuspecting patron to walk by.

"I just... found them"

"Ya, right… you just found an entire box laying around at the office… OH MY GOD! I knew you and Harvey got it on at work!" Samantha shrieks, dropping her balloon in the process

"Ew, who says getting it on, grandma" Katrina ribs Samantha as she joins the pair with a balloon of her own.

"I'm like 5 years older than you…"

"Still doesn't mean I would say getting it on"

"Okay, then what would you call it?" Samantha challenges, all three girls setting up to toss another round off the roof.

"I don't know, hooking up?"

"Can we not argue about this?" Donna chimes in.

"I'm sorry, would you rather talk about why you knew Harvey had an entire box of condoms at the office?" Samantha smirks as Donna's face reddens.

"I'm not ashamed of the fact that I'm having great sex" Donna fires back.

"So great you can't wait until you get home" Katrina snickers, high-fiving Samantha as Donna rolls her eyes.

"One day, you'll meet someone you're passionate about and you'll understand" Donna smiles, "Besides, the risk of getting caught makes it even hotter" she adds with a wink.

"Oh god" Samantha sighs, rolling her eyes.

After a few more rounds of giggle filled balloon launching, the girls sit silently on the ground, looking up at the sky when Katrina breaks the silence,

"You guys haven't done it in the kitchen, have you?" to which she's met with silence from Donna, who won't quite hold her gaze.

"NOO. The file room?"

"Of course they've done it in the file room, everyone in this firm has done it in the file room" Samantha interjects.

"The elevator?"

"Please, give me a challenge" Donna's smirk grows across her face.

"You haven't done it in Louis' office, have you?" Katrina stares at her wide-eyed.

"I refuse to answer that under my fifth amendment rights" Donna giggles

"No way!" both girls chorus

"Alright, what do you guys say to one more balloon?" Donna motions for them to join her as she steps toward the edge. Before reaching it however, she quickly turns on her heel and fires her balloon at Samantha, who shrieks when it pops, soaking her from the waist down.

"Oh, it's on now!" she calls, tossing her balloon back towards Donna as Katrina's pellets her from behind with a balloon.

.

.

They find the rooftop littered with broken condoms and the remnants of a pink feather boa, but unfortunately there are no signs of Donna's ring. After sweeping all of the broken pieces into a neat pile they head for the exit when Katrina pauses,

"Samantha, do you remember talking about that guy Mason before we left the roof?!" Katrina asks, visions of their evening coming rushing back at the familiar sight.

The conversation she's referring to suddenly dawns on Samantha and she stares back wide eyed, "Shit. We have to call Donna right now."

.

.

Stumbling their way towards the exit, the girls walk arm in arm across the roof, smiles worn proudly across their faces as they continue to giggle about the latest passer-by that fell victim to their balloon trap.

Holding the door open and beginning down the first set of stairs, Katrina turns to Donna who is trailing behind, "Hey, I never did ask, what did that guy Mason want?"

"Oh him, he actually just graduated from Harvard, said he recognized me from something our firm did. He wanted a job"

"What'd you say?"

"He had balls to approach me like that, so I told him to come by at 3:30 on Monday for an interview"

"Need a new associate to crush on Katrina?" Samantha laughs

"Hey!" Katrina pouts, "he was totally checking me out though"

.

.

She twists her key and draws in a breath as she pushes the door open. The entire elevator ride she'd tried to come up with a way to tell him about last night, but nothing she came up with seemed to be good enough. For the first time in her life, she couldn't find the proper words for something. Deep down, she knew it was because there were no words that would ever begin to explain how sorry she was, how heartbroken she felt and how badly she wished so could go back and do last night all over again. She opens the door and steps inside, spotting him laying on the couch watching a movie.

He pauses it when he sees her, pulling himself up into a seated position and taking in her appearance, smudged makeup, tangled hair, still wearing her outfit from when she left last night.

"That must have been one hell of a girls night if you're just getting in now" he smiles, getting up to greet her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"How was bonding with the girls?"

"It was nice" she mumbles, barely audible, her heart racing with each passing moment.

"Good, because I was thinking, maybe we should introduce Samantha to Marcus at the rehearsal dinner" he grins back at her, turning to make his way into the kitchen and begin cooking their dinner.

"About that, we might not need a rehearsal dinner" she says, looking down at the floor and fiddling with the hem of her dress. He stops mid-step, turning back to look at Donna who's wearing a guilt-ridden expression, tears threatening to spill any moment. She continues, "I don't deserve you, Harvey. I did something horrible"

She has his full attention now, turning and walking back towards her until he's standing in front of her once again.

"Well, two things, actually" she chokes out, letting the tears role down her cheek.

He wants to take her hand and comfort her, tell her that whatever it is they'll get through it but he finds himself rooted in place, waiting for her to continue.

"I… I… lost my engagement ring" she sighs, holding up her bare left hand, watching as Harvey study's her, she continues, "And I kissed some guy" she sobs, her voice cracking with her words. She tries to continue but her voice catches in her throat and she takes a moment to compose herself before continuing. He doesn't interrupt her as she speaks but rather listens intently until he knows she's said all she needed to say.

"I need you to know, it will never, ever, happen again and it didn't mean anything. I don't even remember it, some girl at the bar had to tell me that it happened. And I know that's no excuse, but Harvey I would never… I mean, I love you. And I never meant to hurt you. And sorry doesn't even begin to describe it. I wish I remembered so I could tell you how this happened, but I don't even remember what this guy looked like."

"I do" he interrupts

.

.

"What was so important I had to rush down here?" he smirks as she flings herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you" she fake pouts, "And I was looking at THIS earlier" she slides her ring off of her finger and holds it up so he can see, "And I was thinking that I couldn't wait to tell you, I love you" she says, dropping her ring to the floor when he pulls her in for another kiss, arms wrapped around her waist as he pulls her as close to his body as the material between them will allow.

He bends down to pick it up and laughs at the obvious drunken state his fiancé is in. Tucking the ring into his pocket he tells her, "I think I'm going to hold on to this until tomorrow"

"But now my finger is naked" she pouts, staring down at her bare hand.

"Here" he smirks, taking the large plastic ring off the obnoxious necklace he could only assume Katrina made her put on, and slides it on to her ring finger with a grin.

"Mr. Specter, are you asking me to marry you?"

"I'll ask you every day until the end of time if that's what it takes" he says, drawing her closer with a swift tug on her hips and kissing her once again.

"Doooonaaaa, we're leaving!" Katrina calls from across the room.

"I think you're needed" he gestures towards where the blondes are frantically waving in their direction.

"Or, I could come home with you and we could break out the whipped cream" she says, toying with the top button on his dress shirt.

"As bad as I want to do that, I have to get back to my own party, and you told me you wanted a girl's night. I just came over here because you called and well, I missed you too" he whispers into her ear.

"I love you" she swoons, tightening her grip on his neck as she kisses him yet again.

"I love you too. Now, off you go, have fun" he winks before turning her in the direction of her friends and watching as the three girls make their way towards where Ray is parked out front, giggling the entire way from the bar to the vehicle.

.

.

She looks up at him with tear-filled eyes; happy tears because she should've known herself well enough to know she would never want to kiss anyone that wasn't him. A wave of relief washes over her body when she watches the smile grow across his face as he reaches into his pocket and retrieves her engagement ring, holding it up as proof that he'd had it all along. She let's out a nervous sigh of relief as he tilts his head with a smirk.

"We have been looking everywhere for that" she muses.

"Now it's back where it belongs" he says, sliding it back onto her finger.

"What do you say we order some Thai food and I make you a coffee to help with that hang over? And you can call Samantha and Katrina and tell them you found the ring"

"Harvey, I… what if that would have been... someone else?" she whispers.

"Donna, you have always been the only person to always have faith in me, and I have faith in you. I trust you" he takes her hands in his own

"And, I love you" he adds with a kiss.

"Now, go call your friends while I order our food"

She reaches for his hand to stop him before he reaches the kitchen, and he turns to look at her.

"What I did to deserve you, I'll never understand."

"You stood by me for years Donna, I should be saying the same thing about you."

"Don't forget the extra sauce" she smiles at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he grins back.

Once he's ordered their food he joins her on the couch, resuming the movie he'd begun as she curled into his side and closed her eyes. Watching how peaceful she seemed cuddled into him, he hoped the delivery guy would never show up, because he'd be content spending all night just having her in his arms.

.

.

Hanging up the phone with Donna, Samantha joins Katrina on the couch in Donna's office, the office they'd recently finished cleaning.

"It was Harvey this whole time" she tells Katrina.

"Seriously? And the ring?"

"He had it. I guess drunk dialed him and he decided he'd hold onto it so she didn't lose it"

"I knew she'd never cheat on him but what a relief."

Samantha fills a glass with water and hands it to Katrina, raising hers to toast, "To a fun night, where everything worked out"

"I'll drink to that" Katrina chuckles.

Both girls lay back on the couch with a sigh, it had been a long day and they were exhausted and still partly hung over. Closing her eyes Katrina hears a soft meow coming from near Donna's desk. She ignores it, convincing herself she's hearing things until a second, more prominent meow echoes through the office, catching Samantha's attention as well.

"What was that?" Katrina asks, getting up to inspect the office. Tucked away under Donna's desk she spots a carrier she immediately recognizes. She fishes it out and places it on top of the desk, opening the gate and allowing the small striped creature to wander out onto the desk.

"Is that?" Samantha stares at the animal wide-eyed.

"Louis' cat" Katrina finishes her sentence.

"Shit. Did we steal Louis' cat?!"

FIN


End file.
